


【双子北】二律背反（第一卷 第2章）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①原作世界观下特殊设定双子北同人文系列，存在部分异常的私设②剧情会有反转，可能使用叙述性诡计③稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北④本文含北信介、宫治及宫侑的三人视角，第一卷以北信介视角为主⑤预计分为三卷的中长篇文，连载完第一卷会暂停
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 10





	【双子北】二律背反（第一卷 第2章）

体育馆外响起了“威斯敏斯特钟声”的铃声。  
意味着静校时间将至的悠扬铃声回荡于空荡荡的校园，显得格外响亮。北信介感到高低起伏的音调重重敲打耳膜，却裹挟有既熟悉又陌生的喘息。侑和治的呼吸喷在他脸上，钻进他耳朵里，挑动着无数根细小的血管。他常常能听到那对兄弟在训练中或赛场上喘着粗气的声音，可从未这么近又这么急切。吱吱、啾啾，血流仿佛在呼应他们，发出恍若树莺的婉转低鸣。  
梅上莺。  
在轻轻颤动的金发和银发之间，他看到暮色和夜色混合成奇异的暧昧色彩。灯光和棕黄的地板无端渗入血色，他的视野里飘浮着大片大片介于桃染与梅色之间的云朵。他不由得联想到花札的牌面，梅上莺。北家还保留着新年聚会要玩花札的习惯。他记得小时候祖母手把手教他花札的玩法。首先是认清每一种牌面。他用心记忆着，记到“梅上莺”这一张的时候，两只大猫突然冲进房间踩乱了花牌。他有点想不起那两只猫的颜色了，大脑便自动将它们填补为闪亮的金色和银色。不知是哪一只咬走了“梅上莺”的花牌，混乱中他也不知道后来祖母有没有重新找齐一整套花札，可他记得两双紧盯他的金黄竖瞳。它们对他感兴趣，它们想和他玩耍，它们在邀请他。  
此时此刻，宫侑和宫治盯住他的双眼，和回忆里的大猫一模一样。  
他们对他感兴趣，他们想和他玩耍，他们在邀请他。  
理智慢慢涌回头脑，北感到自己理解了这对兄弟的想法。这是一场别出心裁的恶作剧，而他们多半是想看自己惊慌失措的模样。阿兰曾经告诫过他，宫兄弟本性不坏却喜欢闹事，就像两头长足个头的年轻野狼，乐于挑战首领的权威，甚至想要取而代之。以前也发生过类似的事情，他们拿灵异视频吓唬队友，或者偷偷把整人道具藏在储物柜里，还藏在隐蔽的角落里突然跳出来大叫一声吓人。可能是意识到像小学生捣乱的那一套小打小闹已经不足以令他动容，那对兄弟才会别出心裁选择今天的这种方式挑逗自己。  
“侑，治，今天不是愚人节，你们可以看日历确认一下。”  
他冷静地应对道。  
宫侑和宫治失语片刻，对望一眼，相同的面容上浮现出不同的笑容，然而目光是如出一辙的戏谑。  
“今天当然不是愚人节呀，北前辈！”  
“我们没有说谎……没有一句是谎话。”  
无论他们如何狡辩，他决心以不变应万变，保持理智，说服他们停止这无聊的戏弄。  
“刚才静校的预备铃已经响了，我们应该在五分钟内离校。你们先放开我，我们尽快收拾好这边就离开，时间还来得及。否则，等今天值班的老师来巡查，发现这边的灯还亮着……”  
“对呀，差点就忘记了！”  
宫侑恍然大悟似地喊道，压制他的力道却没有减轻分毫。  
“白痴。”  
“凭什么骂我！治你不是也没想起来么！”  
“更衣室那边我已经收拾好了，关了灯也锁了门，现在只差体育馆这边而已。很快就能处理好。”  
“真是的，那你快点呀！”  
侑作势要踹治一脚，但运动鞋触到的只有空气。治敏捷地起身，凶狠地瞥了兄弟一眼。假装要踢人的侑反而像被踢了一脚似的，瑟缩一下，伏在他身上的躯体压得更低了。隔着侑潮湿的运动衫，北清晰地感到对方胸口饱满的肌肉微微一跳。火热而结实的触感如同一道穿透力极强的电流，电得他手脚发颤。  
“啊啊！就是现在的这个眼神！”  
宫侑陶醉地说，膝盖夹紧他的腰，双手牢牢按住他的肩膀。  
“难道北前辈不知道么？就是这样的眼神，有着轻松碾碎理智的破坏力！十几次——不对！至少有好几十次！我们得分——或者干脆是很逊地失误——的时候，北前辈看我们的眼神，让我们想当场上了北前辈！扒光衣服，就这样在赛场上把北前辈做到哭！”  
话音未落，北的眼前顿时失去光明。  
灯光全部熄灭，但还有什么在闪光。他本能地睁大眼睛，在突如其来的黑暗里捕捉光芒。然后他看见了猛兽的眼睛和牙齿。侑的眼睛，侑的牙齿，刺穿了浅淡的黑暗，闪闪发亮。对方的笑容如此锐利，霎时间竟将他抵抗的念头斩杀殆尽。  
“还有这身衣服，真好呀！北前辈好像很喜欢这件队服呢，刚拿到的时候都流泪了，那时候北前辈的表情真棒呀！事后想起来的时候，我硬了好几次。最棒的当然是不穿衣服的北前辈，其次就是穿着这件队服的北前辈！其实我烦恼过到底是和不穿衣服的北前辈做还是跟穿着队服的北前辈做，实在难以抉择，就决定两种都要做到爽！”  
明明自己一言未发，侑表现出的愉快态度却仿佛无比享受这番交谈。听着对方一味地自说自话，北依然认为这是一个不合时宜的玩笑。毕竟，宫侑和宫治都是强豪校的排球明星，容貌和实力同样出众。不夸张地说，即使是限定在稻荷崎高校内部，愿意和他们交往的女生成群结队。哪怕这对孪生兄弟提出“召之即来挥之即去”的蛮横条件，也会有符合正常人审美标准的美女愿意应征他们的女友。无论如何，他们不可能选择像自己这样平凡乏味的同性作为性爱对象。  
“侑，这并不好笑。我是男人，你们也是男人。请你们尊重我，也尊重你们自己。”  
“我们是认真的，北前辈……侑那个白痴说什么都像在犯蠢，北前辈别介意。”  
治的声音和上锁的响动从门口一起传来。随后是推门的咣当声，似乎在测试是否已锁好。若是在平日，治这样谨慎的举动值得肯定，可现在他读出了不一样的含义。  
就像是锁上笼子的声音。  
把自己和野兽锁在一起。  
“你才蠢！”  
快乐的野兽快乐地咆哮道。  
治无视兄弟的抱怨，稳步向他们所在的球场走来。一点凄清的月光透过窗户落入场内，治被拉长的影子宛若一条粗壮的巨蟒。对方每迈出一步，环绕他意识的蟒蛇便缠紧了一分。他的肺脏仍在正常汲取氧气，窒息感和晕眩感却蜂拥而至。  
“喂，侑，北前辈的第一次是我的。”  
“凭什么！”  
“既然是我去关灯锁门，就应该先轮到我。”  
“我不同意——好痛！”  
治丢出一个小瓶，飞快地砸中侑的额头。侑本能地抬手去抓那样东西。察觉这是自己难得的脱身机会，北深吸一口气，正欲起身，却感到一只更有力更迅速的手毫不留情地扼住自己的脖子，再次将他压向地面。  
“唔！”  
他感到了窒息、痛苦和惊慌，但最终击倒他的另有其物。枕部叩击地面的闷响令他眼前一阵天旋地转。他张开嘴竭力吸气，意外地发现抓住他咽喉的手指其实没怎么用力。  
“果然是这样呀……北前辈喜欢会痛的做法，否则根本不可能露出这样神魂颠倒的表情。”  
治轻声说，片刻前还嵌入皮肤的手指温柔地抚摸他隐隐作痛的喉结。残酷的话语，愉快的态度，再加上嗓底低低的笑声，种种矛盾的表现令他困惑不已。  
“你们想做什么？”  
北试图稳定自己的声线，可他能听出颤抖的尾音，如同呜咽一般。他难以相信他们所说的一切，违背常识的不适感化为一股强烈的酸楚，腐蚀着肠胃和喉咙。他觉得自己的内脏快要从喉咙翻出来了，不得不死死咬紧牙关。  
“当然是和北前辈做爱呀！”  
侑有点不耐烦地嚷道，就像队友浪费了他精妙的二传似的。对方歪着头，费劲拧着瓶盖，鼻子里发出“嗯嗯”的声音。  
“白痴，这个是这样拨开的。”  
治劈手夺过那个瓶子，按动瓶口，手指再轻轻往上一推，瓶盖应声而开。  
“你不早说！”  
“这就是为什么应该先轮到我。因为我记得准备润滑液，而你的脑子比清理过的垃圾箱还要空荡。”  
“你才是垃圾！”  
侑气得破口大骂，伸手想把瓶子抢回来，但治没让他得逞。在这看似兄弟反目的过程中，北多次尝试起身，可他们唯独在阻止他一事上无比默契。无论侑和治抢夺得多么激烈，他们始终控制着他的四肢和躯干，不给他任何可乘之机。长时间的重压阻碍了血液流通，北逐渐感到浑身酸麻，舌头仿佛融化在下颚，丧失了说话的力气。耳畔侑嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨终于告一段落，然而接踵而至的并非喜讯。  
“北前辈肯定更喜欢我。既然你是不得喜欢的可怜人，我就宽宏大量地让你先好了。”  
侑气呼呼地说，挪动膝盖，转而将他的双臂抻至头顶再按住。被压迫许久的腰部重获自由，北不禁长舒一口气，忽地感到一股难以言喻的热流放肆地冲刷胸腹。  
——那是治的视线。  
“啊……”  
撑开唇齿的喊叫让他不知所措。这是他发出的声音，可一点也不像他的声音。适应黑暗的眼睛能够辨识出治脸上柔和的神色，然而那种一度将他狠狠击倒的奇妙存在使他心生惶恐。  
“放心，北前辈，我和侑那个白痴不同。”  
治跨坐在他腿上，缓慢而坚定地压住两侧的膝盖。对方的声音里蕴含着安抚人心的善意，对方的目光里袒露出生吞活剥的贪婪。  
“即使是第一次，我也能让北前辈很舒服……痛得很舒服。”  
治俯身贴近他，深深地嗅着他的脸颊和脖子。温热的吐息如此黏稠，他几乎无法分辨治究竟是在闻自己还是舔自己。那双金黄色的眼睛快活如野兽。之前挣扎的时候，他的外套已经以狼狈凌乱的姿态落到球场之外。现在他身上只剩下一套练习赛时穿着的队服。由于发生在校门口的那场意外，他来不及换衣服就披上外套赶过去了。比赛时汗湿的队服一度干得差不多了，可他竟然在这个冰冷的春夜止不住地浑身冒汗。  
“嗯……是北前辈的味道，好喜欢……”  
治呢喃道，语气近乎迷恋。被队友，特别是被曾经那样尊敬自己的后辈这么近地闻着自己的体味，北不由得感到有些羞耻。他摇着头，试图甩开压住自己的男人，反而将湿漉漉的头发送进对方口中。治仔细品尝他的头发，伸出的舌尖卷着发梢舔舐嘴唇，浸润唾液的唇光闪烁如星。  
“动作快一点呀，治！”  
“你闭嘴。”  
治朝侑喊了一句，依然保持旁若无人的缓慢节奏。  
治发烫的双手探入他的短裤，耐心地一点点拽出塞在里面的队服上衣。北怔怔地注视治，看见对方意犹未尽地咬住一根掉落的头发，表情如同揭开布丁盖子那一瞬的期待与喜悦。他随即意识到，揭开仅仅是治享受的开始。  
现在没有布丁。  
治准备享用自己。  
治一口气将他的上衣拽至肩膀，就像一口气扯掉布丁的塑料盖。堆积在锁骨处的衣物挡住了他的视线，却没有挡住近在咫尺的双眼。治的眼睛兴奋得发亮，比监督请他们吃烤肉的时候更加灿烂。片刻之后，他便感到对方火热的舌头灼伤了自己的胸口，又痛又痒，还夹杂着无法形容的硬挺触感。  
“北前辈的嘴唇、乳头，还有……”  
治的下颌沿着他的胸腹一路滑动，舌尖在他的感知中生生烧开一整道颤抖的裂痕，几乎将他的身体一剖为二。对方咬住他短裤的瞬间，他惊叫出声，犹如被开膛破肚的猎物。然而治的动作毫无猛兽的粗暴，只是咬住松紧带轻轻往下拽。  
短裤在双腿间卡住的那一刻，酸软与酥麻交替击穿他的五脏六腑，瘫软了整条脊柱。被治牙齿带动的织物勒住他的下身，似曾相识的触感却将他三天前自慰的记忆远远地隔离开来。不一样。完全不一样。与自己解决的感觉完全不同，仅仅是勃起而非射精，他的意识就被卷入前所未有的高潮旋涡。  
“……还有这里，果然都是我们喜欢的样子，而且……非常美味。”  
治的舌头时而舒展时而卷起，柔缓地拨弄内裤下强硬的突起。纵然处于神情恍惚的中途，北依然敏锐地感到贴身衣物上的湿濡痕迹正在对方嘴里不断扩展。

【未完待续】

后记

剧情可能有些微妙不过提前说一下……双子真的没有强迫北前辈啦XD  
所谓的叙述性诡计大概就是，北前辈以为自己以为的不一定是他真正以为的。这篇文主要部分是北前辈的视角，所以呈现出的面貌是北前辈理智所理解的状况，至于真相……以后会慢慢揭露的！


End file.
